


Detached

by rebeccavoy



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeccavoy/pseuds/rebeccavoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will's brief moment of detachment causes internal strife for Magnus</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detached

**Author's Note:**

  * For [windandthestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/windandthestars/gifts).



> Just a quick little thing - it's been so long since I've written anything, and even longer since I've written for Sanctuary, that I thought I'd jot something down for Lisa while the mood struck.

Will had been late today; normally the first to arrive at any meeting, today Helen had been not only first, but waiting. It was no big deal. They were both very busy people, and no meeting between them, big or small, ever went according to the original time schedule. But today he hadn't called. He hadn't emailed. He hadn't sent word. It wasn't intentional, she knew, just a small oversight - but she knew what it was all the same. It was the beginning of the end.

Helen sat back in her chair, back straight, her fingertips lingering on her tea encased in rapidly cooling china. She watched as Will laid his papers out between them, the self-imposed beaurocratic detritus built up from a week in any organisation, no matter how home grown or top secret. She watched his face as he blustered headlong into a distracted incidental rant about the left corridor in the west wing, or was that, perhaps, the east room on the third floor. Either way it didn't really matter. He wasn't really telling her, not sharing an anecdote or concern, but merely reporting back to her a fact, a check point awaiting her approval.

He sat before her but she saw not him. She saw, instead, a lifetime of memories faded. He had taken the place of a lifetime of friends come acquantances. A lifetime of family who had passed. She saw her father in his eyes, a man devoted who had disappeared. She saw John, whose soul had not weathered as well as his heart would have desired. She saw James who, burdened with a love unexpressed, could never live up to a memory. She saw David, her first protege. Franz, her first abnormal. Amelia, the woman who had loved her when she couldn't love herself. A parade of people crossed before her in Will's moment of detachment. Memories of those she had loved, cared for, and opened herself up to - all of whom had faded away, had left, had died. Leaving her alone in her unending world.

And they had all started here. In this one moment of time when their work, when she, became commonplace. When the unique wonder that was all she had to offer lost a part of its shine.

Realising her non reply, Will was shaken from his distraction, his usual attentive gleen returning to his eyes - all bar that tarnished corner that was more in her heart than on his face. He looked at her inquisitively, waiting for her response to a question she had never heard him ask. She knew the answer all the same.

Affixing a smile to her face, one she knew that, under normal circumstances, he would never believe, she gave him a calm look and offered up her best and least effective lie. "I'm fine."

And in a voice she barely heard over the further fracturing of her heart, he accepted her words and continued with the meeting.


End file.
